Body's a Temple
by LinKiePu
Summary: One-shot songfic. Randy Orton/OC


**A/N: I actually wrote this one before I wrote Discipline. Yes, it's another excuse to write a GRAPHIC SEX SCENE (warning). Also, if you don't like guy on guy action, then maybe you shouldn't read this (another warning). But yeah, read if you want. If not, that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Randy Orton. And "Body's a Temple" belongs to Jay Brannan.**  
**

**--**

**Body's a Temple**

**--  
**

_**Perfect body, perfect smile**_

_**Your touch renders me servile**_

Frankie West closed his eyes as he comfortably rested in bed. The sound of the shower running in the master bathroom slowly lulled him to sleep as he waited. Randy Orton had been in town for the weekend and had opted to spend all his free time with him in New York instead of back home in Missouri. They spent most of the weekend in bed, on the sofa, in the bathroom, and even on the kitchen table. Frankie smiled at the thought. It meant a lot that Randy was there despite his too-busy schedule.

The bathroom door opened and Frankie opened his eyes to the sight of Randy coming out in a towel that barely even covered his _goods_. "Like what you see?"

Frankie lifted his head off of the bed to see Randy giving him his trademark smirk. "I might like it _if_ you take that towel off," Frankie said seductively as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, waiting for Randy to come to him. The Legend Killer slowly made his way over to his boyfriend, taking his sweet time walking from the bathroom door to the bed. His hands teasingly played with the towel at his waist, something he knew would drive Frankie crazy.

Finally reaching the bed, Randy stood tall, towering over Frankie's sitting form. A hand still held the towel at his waist, and he looked down to grin at Frankie suggestively. Frankie reached his hands forward, placed them on Randy's own, and pulled them away, letting the towel fall to the floor. Randy stood erect in front of him, and Frankie leaned back to admire him completely. Randy was big; Frankie was delighted to find out the first time they decided to become intimate. Aside from that, Randy had the physique of a Greek god—a muscled torso, strong arms, powerful thighs… And his face; Frankie loved the way Randy's eyebrows could quirk in both arrogance and seduction, and Randy's eyes were a gorgeous blue color that Frankie always got lost in. And his smile, even his smirk, never failed to make Frankie melt. "_God_, you're so _perfect,_" Frankie whispered.

_**I love the, **_

_**the way you speak to me, so sweet yet obscene**_

_**The way you smell of chlorine**_

Hearing this, Randy chuckled. "You like?" He raised his eyebrow at Frankie, who nodded quickly.

"Oh, I _definitely_ like," he confirmed, standing up and pressing his lips against Randy's.

Randy happily opened his mouth against his, letting their tongues clash against each other in a passionate kiss. It'd be at least two weeks until they would be able to see each other again, and Randy was making the best of what little time he had left in New York. Trailing kisses until his lips reached Frankie's ear, Randy teasingly sucked on his earlobe. "I hope you're ready, baby," he whispered huskily. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight."

Frankie could only nod, the touch of Randy's hand, the feel of his lips against his skin, and the mixed scent of chlorine and Dove body wash making him drowsy with excitement.

_**I'm addicted, and you'd agree**_

_**I crave you endlessly**_

Frankie allowed Randy to undress him, watching as the latter slowly unbuttoned his shirt and easily slipped it off. Randy gently ran his hands along Frankie's chest, over his abs, and to the hem of his jeans. Unfastening Frankie's belt, he tugged his jeans down and found him erect as well. He quirked his eyebrow at the sight of this, and Frankie flushed red, both from embarrassment and arousal.

"I want you," Frankie admitted in a whisper. He licked and sucked at Randy's throat, nibbling softly on his adam's apple. Randy moaned softly, weakening at the touch. Holding onto Frankie by the waist, he turned them around and stepped forward until Frankie's back was pressed against the wall in hopes of regaining control, but Frankie had other plans.

_**And I feel useful on my knees**_

_**And I take comfort at your feet**_

Giving Randy another intense, open-mouthed kiss, Frankie trailed kisses along his jaw line, down his throat, over his chest, and across his abs, slowly lowering himself onto his knees. Randy gazed down at him through heavy eyes and gulped in anticipation of what was to come.

"_God,_ you're so big." Licking his lips, Frankie lightly blew air over Randy's erection and watched as the Legend Killer involuntarily closed his eyes. He smiled softly, gently flicking the head of Randy's shaft with his tongue.

"Nnh," Randy fought to suppress a moan, and Frankie took this as a sign to continue. He sucked the head into his mouth and circled his tongue around it. Meanwhile, he grasped the base of Randy's cock with his hand and squeezed gently, stroking him in time with his sucking. "Oh god," Randy gasped as Frankie took him deeper into his mouth, inch by slow inch. Randy could feel himself weakening and rested an arm against the wall to stabilize himself. Resting his head against his arm, he watched his boyfriend's head bob steadily as he continued to lick and suck on him. "Mm that's perfect," Randy moaned, reaching a hand down to clutch at Frankie's hair, firmly, yet gently, gripping at his head, encouraging him to keep going.

Frankie relaxed his mouth and steadied his breathing before taking Randy deep into his throat. The latter's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to buck his hips, knowing it would hurt Frankie if he did. "_Fuck_," Randy hissed as Frankie moaned, sending vibrations around his cock. He could feel his legs shaking slightly, and knew that he was close. Frankie maintained licking and sucking with Randy deep in his throat, and he felt the latter stiffen. "_Frankie,_" Randy tried to warn in a low voice. His hands tightened in Frankie's hair, and Frankie bobbed his head a few more times before removing Randy completely from his mouth. He sat back on his haunches and rested his head against the wall, gazing up at the Legend Killer, who was panting heavily.

_**They say your body's a temple, well, boy were they right**_

_**This feels so simple, I could kiss you all night**_

Randy took a moment to steady himself, his aching erection dripping with need of release. Quickly, he pulled Frankie up and gently pushed him back against the wall, taking no time getting rid of Frankie's boxers. Grasping Frankie's thigh, Randy lifted his lover's leg to wrap around his waist. Pressing his lips against Frankie's once again, he quickly thrust into him without a moment to spare.

"Holy _shit_," Frankie moaned as Randy's erection quickly filled him. He immediately snaked his arms around Randy's neck for support as he wrapped his other leg around his waist.

Randy rested his forehead against Frankie's, kissing him softly in apology as Frankie squirmed uncomfortably; his body would never get used to Randy's size. Gently running a large hand along Frankie's thigh, Randy waited to see, and _feel_, for Frankie's body to relax against him.

Frankie bit down on his lower lip and whimpered softly. He gave Randy a nod, signaling for him to continue, and Randy started a steady pace within him. Frankie leaned his body against the wall and winced as his boyfriend thrust into him firmly, letting out a moan. Rolling his hips in rhythm, Randy leaned forward and captured Frankie's lips with his own, suppressing both their sounds. He felt Frankie moving his own hips to meet his and Randy took this moment to quicken his speed. Building up momentum, he thrust hard and fast into Frankie, erotic moans and groans spilling from his mouth.

Pinning Frankie harder against the wall, Randy pushed into him as deep as he could, and Frankie's whole body suddenly jerked. _Bingo._ Randy let a smirk form on his sweat-covered face as he continued to drive his cock into Frankie, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Frankie rolled his head back against the wall, barely able to contain himself. All the pain and pleasure that Randy was giving him was becoming too much to bear. "You feel so good."

_**And I could spend forever in the palm of your hand**_

_**But when the clock strikes twelve, oh, you'll go home to another man**_

Propping one arm on the wall, Randy trailed his other hand down to where they were joined. He wrapped his hand around Frankie's length and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh… _Ohh_." Frankie groaned at the new sensations that Randy's hand was giving him. "Ohh.. Fuck me.." He whimpered breathlessly. He tightened his hold on Randy's waist and dug his nails deep into Randy's shoulders.

Randy knew Frankie was close and quickened his pace on both his hand and the movement of his hips. "You're so fucking hot," he growled into Frankie's ear before taking large gulps out of Frankie's neck. "Cum for me," he whispered.

Frankie moved his hips to grind his ass against Randy's cock and to thrust his own shaft into Randy's hand. "_Randy_," he whimpered, feeling his release forming at the pit of his stomach. "_Randy…"_ He moaned desperately, before pulling him into another searing kiss.

Randy felt the first white-hot ribbon of cum shoot out from Frankie and stopped his movements to let Frankie ride it out. The latter thrust into his hand a few more times, coating both their stomachs with his seed, before collapsing on Randy in exhaustion.

Placing a gentle kiss on Frankie's forehead, Randy held onto him tightly and carried them over to the bed, where they lay side by side. Although he hadn't had his release, Randy was just glad that he had given Frankie his. They hadn't been together in such a long time, and god knows when they would get to do this again. In a few short hours, he would have to go back to his world; he would have to go back to wrestling and away from Frankie. He needed to make the best of his time left.

_**In my mind you found a fortress**_

_**One I'm happy to provide**_

Frankie smiled lazily and closed his eyes as Randy peppered kisses all over his face and neck. That was what he loved about him. Randy loved rough sex—rough was the only way he knew how—but the afterglow of it all was just so sensual and relaxing. The afterglow was how Frankie knew Randy loved him. Frankie opened his eyes and gazed into Randy's blue ones.

"I love you," Randy whispered before Frankie could say it first. He laid a hand on Frankie's face and gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

Frankie placed his hand over Randy's and leaned against the touch. "Mm, I love you too," he replied back. His eyes roamed over Randy's perfect body, but frowned when he noticed Randy's still-erect shaft glistening with his juices. He had to fix it.

_**No need to ask, just receive**_

_**Believe it's yours to take what thrills you inside**_

"Baby, what are you doing?" Randy asked when Frankie moved him to lay on his back.

Frankie didn't say anything but only gazed at Randy. Straddling his lover's hips, Frankie slowly lowered himself onto Randy's cock, biting his lip to suppress a moan.

Randy hissed in pleasure and rolled his head back, watching as his cock slowly disappeared into Frankie's ass yet again. He tried his best not to move as Frankie completely sat on him, the heat of Frankie's tunnel arousing him to no end.

Frankie placed his hands on Randy's chest for support and soon started to rotate his hips back and forth. Randy sucked in a breath and automatically reached forward to grip at Frankie's waist. He could feel Frankie's muscles tightening around his cock as he moved against him. Frankie created a pace that was neither too fast nor too slow. "Yeah, just like that," Randy whispered hoarsely. Frankie watched as Randy rolled his head against the pillow in pleasure, and he threw his own head back. Whatever Randy was feeling, Frankie could feel just as much.

Randy's eyes widened when Frankie grinded his hips quickly against him and he threw his head back to let out a loud moan. Randy could feel his body start to shake as he reached his climax. Just as he shot his first load into Frankie, Randy pulled him down into a passionate kiss, holding Frankie for all that he was worth. Randy started to thrust his hips to empty the rest of his load and slowed to a stop once he couldn't move anymore.

Randy wrapped a protective arm around Frankie as the latter rested comfortably on his chest. Both lay still, trying to catch their breaths. Randy gently traced patterns on Frankie's back, something that calmed them both. Soon, their eyes fluttered close and they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_**They say your body's a temple, well, boy were they right**_

_**This feels so simple, I could kiss you all night**_

A few hours had passed, and Randy hadn't even noticed when he had fallen asleep. He woke to Frankie lying next to him, watching him intently. "It's time," Frankie said sadly.

"Oh," Randy somberly sat up, not really wanting to get out of the bed. Frankie sat up as well, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist. Resting his head on Randy's shoulder, he kissed it reassuringly.

"You should get cleaned up," Frankie said, hesitantly removing himself from Randy.

Randy only nodded as he slid off of the bed, his naked form sluggishly walking to the bathroom. Did he really have to leave now?

_**And I could spend forever in the palm of your hand**_

_**But when the clock strikes twelve, oh, you'll go home to another man**_

By the time Randy had come out of the bathroom, Frankie had slipped on a pair of boxers and had laid Randy's clothes neatly out on the bed. Frankie watched silently as Randy slid his clothes on.

The couple was silent all the way until they reached the front door, where a taxicab waited just outside of the yard. They stood in the doorway and Frankie looked up at Randy and smiled sadly.

"C'mere," Randy said, opening his arms to wrap Frankie in a tight hug. "God, I'm gonna miss you," he sighed.

"You'll be back in a few weeks," Frankie shrugged, if only to make himself feel better about it. He smiled lovingly at Randy and felt butterflies when Randy pulled him into a fiery kiss. Randy's tongue roamed Frankie's mouth as if to memorize it, to hold him down until the next time they would see each other.

Randy reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, leaving a Frankie dazed. "Well, see ya," Randy nodded at him as he walked away towards the taxi.

Frankie, still caught up on that kiss, watched as Randy headed towards the taxi.

Putting his luggage into the trunk of the cab, Randy closed it and opened the door to the backseat. He was about to step in, but stopped and turned towards the house. "Frankie," he called out.

Frankie snapped out of his daze and stared at Randy curiously. "Yeah?"

"I love you, baby," Randy said, flashing a genuine grin.

Frankie smiled. "I love you too," he replied loudly. He waved as Randy got into the taxi and drove off. He sighed as he leaned against the doorframe. It didn't matter that Randy always had to leave, because Randy always came back… to _him._

_--_

**A/N: Still too afraid to ask, but I will... What did you think?**


End file.
